


Calamity Unwasted

by Jplague



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Foreplay, Lust, Neck Kissing, Nudity, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), outscheme the Schemer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jplague/pseuds/Jplague
Summary: A routine bandit round-up goes according to plan.





	Calamity Unwasted

Claude von Riegan surveyed the battlefield, and was uneasy with what he saw. The ruffians they'd chased from the Monastery were better armed than he'd anticipated, the sun was sinking in the west, and from the northeast dark clouds covered the horizon as far as he could see. The occasional rumble of thunder and flashes of lightning only served to worsen his already foul mood. Everything seemed to be going a little too horribly, even for his luck.

"Claude," said a familiar voice, "any thoughts before we proceed?"

Claude turned to see Byleth and a thousand thoughts came to his mind about what to say. He quieted his mental noise and eventually settled on one.

"Let's finish this up quickly before we get caught by the storm. We wouldn't want you to catch a cold now would we Teach?"

Byleth caught his trademark smirk before he turned and began to make his way quietly toward the unsuspecting bandits. She'd known him long enough to see through his front, and that he was far more anxious that he let on. She allowed a rare smile to cross her lips. So far everything was going according to plan.

Claude advanced, loosing arrows with every step. 3 found their mark before the rest even had a chance to notice him. As the bandit encampment began to raise the alarm he kept the arrows flying, not even giving the enemy a chance to react. He barely noticed an enemy on his flank before a flash of steel and green hair carved him to pieces. He missed this. The years had been far too long without Byleth watching his back. Alone he was a force of nature. Together, they were unstoppable.

The battle lasted far less than he thought it would, the duo proving to be far more deadly than he could account for. If his luck held they'd be back to the Monastery in time for a lovely cup of tea while listening to the rain. Pleasantly surprised and allowing himself the rare positive thought, Claude was almost immediately disappointed as a raindrop hit him, followed by another and another until the rain turned torrential. Byleth ran for cover, gesturing for him to follow. 

_Well, there goes that idea... _Claude thought to himself. At least he'd have the professor as company. A welcome silver lining, but not quite what he'd planned. Claude gave chase, not wanting to lose sight of Teach.

As she ran, Byleth made a beeline for a very particular destination. She'd planned this for over a month, and finally her plan was coming to fruition. The rainstorm, the bandits, all of it planned in advance. This would give her what she'd been craving for so long. Claude and her, along together, with a reason to take their clothes off. The rain was intensifying and luckily, she'd found it. A weatherworn cabin, deep in the woods near Garreg Mach. Abandoned for generations, but still comfortably usable as a reprieve from the rain. Byleth smirked. All according to plan.

As Claude caught up to Byleth he caught sight of the cabin. It was a dream come true, just so long as the roof wasn't leaking. Byleth darted inside and he quickly followed suit. Inside was dark and dusty, but mercifully dry. Byleth was already working to get a fire going, so he took it upon himself to scout the place, just to settle his lingering paranoia. The main living area was completely devoid of signs of life, save for his and Byleth's footprints in the dust. A side room revealed a long emptied larder and the bedroom housed an old feather mattress. No traps, no signs of life. Still the paranoia would not abate. Claude could sense that there was still trouble in the air, and he had a hunch they weren't quite out of the woods just yet.

As he returned to the main room, Byleth was already sitting in front of a roaring fire, having broken a few pieces of furniture to serve as firewood. The light from the fire bathed her pale skin in a warm glow, and Claude forced himself to rip his gaze from her, lest he get caught staring. He kept forgetting how disarmingly beautiful she was. Claude felt himself blush, before his body shivered involuntarily. The cold rain had soaked through every thread on him, and he quickly sat near the fire to begin warming himself.

"You're not going to warm up wearing all that. You need to strip."

Claude turned to Byleth, mouth agape at the unexpected suggestion. He was going to protest, but saw that she had already started without him. He quickly averted his gaze and stood, begging to disrobe. As he took off his jacket and pants, he would steal the occasional glance at Byleth, and catch snapshot moments of her stripping. He thought she would stop at her underwear, and had to pick his jaw up off the floor when she took even those off. Claude felt himself stiffen, as he gazed at her beautifully lithe body, illuminated by the light of the makeshift campfire. He turned just in time, nearly getting caught staring at her nude form.

"Don't be a prude. Take it ALL off. _We wouldn't want you to catch a cold now would we?_"

Claude fought off a frown at his own joke being thrown at him, but relented. She had a point. With a hint of reluctance, Claude removed the remainder of his clothes and set them out to dry. He took his seat next to the fire, doing everything in his power to keep his eyes forward. He could feel Byleth's own gaze on him, and dared not get caught stealing another glance. Mercifully, the warm fire provided an easy distraction, at least for now.

Byleth was beaming. She already had the upper hand, and it was time to push. She scooted herself next to Claude, close enough that they were touching. As soon as she touched him it was like she'd zapped him with a bolt of thunder. He made a show of not looking, either being too dense to realize what she was doing or forcing himself to not notice. Byleth was not having any of it, and decided that enough was enough.

"Claude," she purred "Look at me."

Claude froze. His mind was racing, he must have misheard. Byleth's hand on his face, pulling his gaze, proved otherwise. He met her soft blue eyes and suddenly it all clicked together. He opened his mouth to protest, but her lips were already on his and any inclination of objection melted away and any illusion of self control went out the window. Claude pulled her closer, caressing her soft frame. She pushed into him, laying him out on the cool floor as she attacked him with her mouth. She pecked his face with kisses, his beard hairs tickling her face. She nibbled her way down his neck, planting kisses and bites that she knew would be hickeys later. This night would be her declaration. Claude von Riegan was _hers _and no one else's.

As Byleth made her way down Claude, kissing and nibbling every piece of flesh she could, her ass hit the stiffness of Claude's member and she grinned with cruel desire. She began to grind up and down, teasing his shaft while she continued her assault on his torso. She felt his moans reverberate through and she felt his cock beat to the same pulse as his heart. Spurred on, she quickened the pace of her grinding, pushing Claude closer and closer to his orgasm. His moans grew louder and lewder until finally she felt the warm spurt of his cum on her back and ass. 

Claude lay there, panting after enduring the ferocity of Byleth's affections. She had ridden him like pony, and had driven his lust to his absolute limit and then further still. But now, it was time to let the leash drop. Claude sat back, and let his lust do his talking for him. Mustering his strength, Claude sat up and starting his own offense on Byleth. He groped her supple curves and his fingers sank into the soft flesh of her buttocks as he made his own series of future hickeys on Byleth's body. Next he took the lead, pushing back on Byleth with his subtle strength until her position mirrored the one he'd just escaped. 

Claude kissed Byleth deeply, he let his hands caress her and lift her slightly, putting her into prime position. He broke the kiss and gave her one last smirk as he entered her. He took absolute pleasure in taking his time, letting her feel every inch as he slowly pushed deeper into her. Byleth moaned and writhed beneath him, pushing herself onto his member and pulling him toward her. Yet, Claude remained unmoved. She'd asserted her dominance and now he would assert his own. With agonizing care Claude kept going until finally he'd bottomed out. He stopped moving, letting Byleth adjust to the new intrusion. Her panting and writhing began to calm and Claude knew it was time.

With renewed vigor, Claude began to pound Byleth's pussy like there was no tomorrow. With every thrust Byleth's walls gripped him tighter and tighter, refusing to let him go. Byleth's moans began to crescendo and she firmly wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled him down and began to kiss and stroke him as the wave of pleasure began to crash into her. Claude felt his own orgasm coming, and thrust himself harder and faster into Byleth's cunt. Faster and faster, his rhythm picked up until finally he couldn't resist any longer and released his second load of the night. Byleth felt herself fill with the warmth of Claude's seed and her own orgasm renewed and intensified. Barely aware of the world around them, the pair held each other as their respective climaxes tapered off.

As Claude caught his breath, he removed himself from Byleth and collapsed, feeling like he'd just ran laps around the Monastery. He was completely drained, without a single drop of energy left in his body. On his back once more, Claude desperately fought to catch his breath. He felt Byleth move and he glanced up, only to see her sit on top of him again, that same sadistic grin on her face. Claude quietly sighed, and steeled his resolve. It was going to be a long, LONG night.


End file.
